One More Time, One More Chance
by mugenTaichou
Summary: Name derivates from one of my fav songa. A story follows my OC, Masahana Hikari. Maybe is little bit boring, but start is always kinda boring. Story will also have a 'Slice of life' genre. More known characters appearing soon. CHAPTER 2
1. A beginning

**Introduction of Hikari.**

**Just to note that I'm not good with English language, and If you liked it (or not) please review, i would love to know what do you think ;)**

* * *

Just few days till summer... ''Screw the date, my brain is poopin' like a corn!''

Those were commentaries of young academy students in Seiretei. The place was very crowded despite the fact that it's was a middle of the day. People were walking, chit-chattering with each other, and arranging dates or parties. That was, to put it simple, student life itself. Area was part of the campus with teashops and restaurants.

Near the campus, a huge park was spreading across the area. That was a place for them to rest, play, study or something more, but not only for students. Those who graduated from the academy, also comes here to rest in the shade of one of the many sakuras. That goes also for a girl, who is 40 years already in Gotei 13. Her looks were little bit different from the rest of her shinigami fellows. Only differences is that she wore upper part of her uniform untied. Her breast part was bandaged, so she didn't worried about exploiting her chest in public. She had average built body, little bit stronger in her shoulders and her hunkers, but small hands and feet. Eyes are green and big rounded. Between the eyes, small snubed nose. In her mouth, was cigarette most of the time.

Those who doesn't know her, would usually thought that she is some cool, untouchable person, ass-kicking seated officer who you must fear. But when she opens her mouth...

-Hikari-dono!- A girly voice screamed across the meadow of the park.

Girl got up from her horizontally position, still wondering who in the hell is yelling her name.

A girl was running towards Hikari. By her robe of white and red color, you could tell she's in Academy. She was visibly stronger in her body than other girls she saw before her. Round brown eyes and big smile on her face was her expression while she was running. Dark brown hair was tied in long pony-tail.

She finally arrived to the place where Hikari was laying. -Hikari-donooo!- She jumped and glomped a girl who is rather suprised by sudden appearance of this being. -What's up??- She asked in exciting tone.

Hikari squinted in the girl confused. After the moment of silence, she titled her head to the right

-Eeh?-

-God...- other one said it in rather annoyed tone, while putting a palm on the head - Still forgetfull, aren't you?-

_This is someone I know? Wait... _(taking a time while her brain processes) -Dude... MOMOKA-CHAN?- Hikari exclaimed loudly

-Well if nothing, now you remember faster.- Momoka felt now much more calmed, and placed herself in front of Hikari

-Girl, you changed! A lot!- _Well, Momoka did change, but not that much._ - She needed some kind of excuse.

-Like, we all have to grow up in some way.

-Now, that's a thing I can't say for myself...

-True, you were always acting childishly.. -Momoka nodded.

-What do you waaaant, I must nurture my inner child somehoooow - Hikari whined and rolled over a grass now like a real child.

-Bwahahah- Momoka smiled -Your humor is still... weird... but I like it!-

-What? I'm just myself! You think I'm weird? - She continued to make faces like kid, but angry ones.

-Errr, what's with the look?- Now Momoka looked her for real in weird way.

-Nothing...- Hikari says, and breaks in loud laughter -You fell for it!-

-...Well, blame me...-

-So how's at academy??- Hikari asked curiously.

-Well, I'm learning.. and studying... maaaan, I want to finish it soon so I can join you at Gotei!- She said and layed on grass with her hands under her head.

-Would you believe me if I say that I would love to go back to Academy?-

-No way... Is that hard??- Now Momoka was curious.

-It depends where you end up... I'm in a most-of-a-men Division. Sometimes, it really can be pain in the ass... But it's not like I'm complaining that much. There are really men which are willing to meet you... and we have really hyperactive vice-captain, and...- She stopped on the thought of her Captain. -Captain is really, I mean really weird...but I look up to him.-

-Wait, are you telling that you're in 11th Division!?- Momoka's face now had expression of extreme suprise.

-Yep. They didn't even believed me that I'm a girl-

-How come? As I can see, you have boobs.- Momoka titled her head, just like she was peeking into Hikari's breasts.

-Well, that's why I'm wearing it like this.I was really pissed after few years, and one day they were SO ANNOYING with their babbling that I did this!- She showed with hands an action of lifting up a shirt - They were suprised a lot, but at least they are not calling me a boy anymore...-

-Oh God...BWAHAHAHAHAA- Momoka now broke in laughter, while Hikari looked her annoyed

-What's funny?-

-Oh, nothing really - She said while trying to catch some air -It's just... Is that your zanpaktou?- Momoka asked after she saw a sword lying next to Hikari.

-This? Of course it is! - She exclaimed

-Dude, can't wait to get my own one! So what's it's name?-

Hikari started to twitch nervously -Errrm, it's... GRAND DRAGON OF THE VALLEY! Bwahahaha!!-

Momoka gazed in her sword -Really? Can I see it's release?-

-Oh no, no no... We are not allowed to release it in public without permission

-Noooo, pleaaaseeeee- Momoka whined.

-I said, I can't!- Hikari was serious now. - And aren't those students going into academy?

She was right. All students now were walking towards Academy. Recess probably ended.

-Ouh, shit dude. I really have to go. Please come more often, will ya?- Momoka took Hikaris hand.

-I'll see what I can do. I'll come as soon as I got some free time, okay?- Hikari said, and hugged Momoka.

-Yes! Now I gotta go. See ya soon!-

Momoka was now running towards academy, meeting up her friends and going in. Hikari was glad she saw an old friend. Althouh she's older from her, two of them used to hang out on recesses. Soon they became roommates, and hanged out oftenly.

_Heh, Momoka-chan..._

Hikari stood up, while gripping her sword tight. Her face frowned up at the thought that she still can't hear voice of her zanpaktou. After a minute of complete silence, she placed sword for her belt, lighten up a cigarette, turned around and went for home.

_...I'm sorry. I lied to you._


	2. Little crumbs of past

**Whoa, already second chapter xD**

**Well, I guess I don't have stuff to do at 3 AM /.**

**I'm really trying not to stretch it out, but it's just a way I'm writing... Again sorry for my bad English, since is not my homeland language. Hope you enjoy, and if you have some kind of criticism I accept them. Always good to know what others think :)**

**Oh and little note**

**Stuff in italic is something she remembers, or someone thoughts. - marks things in present and '' marks sentences in past or memories.**

* * *

Why did she lie?

Hikari was not person of pride, but letting others to know that she can't release her sword for 40 years, would hit her stronger than any fist she ever received.

Thought that made her more relieved was that she's in 11th Division. Shinigami there... they never cared. They asked her lots of stuff, but never ''What's your swords name?''.

Fight was major thing there. It's not like she minds it. As soon as they are not touching her where they shouldn't, she'll be fine.

The 11th Division quarters were closer now, and Hikari stopped running. She turned around, and looked in direction where Academy is, which was on the other side of Seiretei.

_Not bad... improvement from regular walking speed, but still not close to a shunpo speed. Little bit more, little bit more..._

Every moment she could get for herself, she used for a sort of training. Putting more pressure on her muscles makes her happy. So, training was sort of her anti-depressive.

As she entered her division head quarters, she felt like entering her own shrine of memories

It felt like time stopped - nothing has changed. Walls, wooden structure of roofs, stone sidewalk, and people... it's same.

Her first time coming here, and all awkward looks that men there had... stayed in her mind priceless.

_How did I got myself here?_ Was the only thing she could think at moment

A first introduction to a Captain, Vice-Captain, and seated officers... She couldn't stop wondering, how many personalities are functioning together: From tall, and scary looking captain and little pink haired girl on his shoulder, to 3th seat Ikkaku and 5th seat Yumichika...

They're so different from each other, not only by a look, but by a character itself, yet they functioning great...

_Maybe... this place isn't that bad..._

So as a newcomer there, she had to face lots of things

_''This ain't Academy, now you're on your own! I don't like weak people. If someone is bullying you, don't come forth me! Except you really want to try out my skills.'' _

That was one of the rules that got engraved in her mind. She was not a coward. But just other day, she could felt what her Captain really meant. Older shinigami went on rookie-hunt to threat them to do various stuff for them. Of course not all of them, but mostly those who wanted to show-off as a elder, respective shinigami.

_''Oy boy, what's your name?''_ - said one really rough lookin guy. On his face were lots of scars, probably from battles. His eyes were narrowed, and one eyebrow was missing. His nostrils were so big that someone could think that he was searching for gold in them.

Hair was short on one side of a head, while on other side, was no hair at all.

He and the other guy, whoever he was, were following her from some distance, but not like she was not aware of them.

_''Oy boy, I asked you a something.'' _Next moment, he was now in front of her.

_''I'm not a boy, sir.''_ Hikari answered quickly, but harsh.

_''You stupid fuck, there are NO girls here, so that statement is invalid here.'' _The guy didn't gave up.

_''Really? Thank you for telling me that. Now I'm wiser for one thing now.''_ She said, adding a sarcastic tone, and putting a fake smile on.

_''I'll ask once more, boy. What's your name?''_ - He reached with his hand to grab her for uniform, but she stopped him by grabbing his hand.

_''It's Hikari sir. As you see, very girlish name.''_ She gripped his hand even more, and he started to look rather in pain, than to look cool.

_''You fuck, are you putting up for a fight!?'' _

_''If you don't mind, I'll leave now. And please don't bother coming after me. I'm not in a mood for any kind of fight, even if it's a verbal'' _She left her grip, and man was finally free from her squeeze.

_''You faggot, I'll get you for this!''_ - Man screamed, but she didn't turned around.

And that didn't stop them. There were others which always asked for something, whether was that to clean a hall of her quarters, or doing a laundry. In laundry she could see almost everything. Once she found white stains on one of the uniforms she received from two roommates which really acted oddly around each other.

_''Dude... maybe they didn't, but, dudeeeee...'' _Next time she wrote them a note with attention that they should be cautious with their shlongs and where are they waving them. They had luck that was her who noticed, otherwise... others would lynched them. Hikari was not a person who would go around and gossip about people intimacy.

Little by little, she got to know people around there. She actually managed to made up few

-Hikari-

friends, and that was mostly when she went on drinking spree around bars.

-Hikari...-

_Maaan, that was a timeee.._

-HIKARI!-

Someone slams her in the head with palm. It was like rough woke up after a pleasant dream.

-...the fuck?! Why did you hit me, you...-

After turning around, there was no one else than Ikkaku.

-Where were you, in the land of flying teddy-bears!?-

Hikari still scratched her head where Ikkaku slammed her.

-I was not...maybe?- She was even worsser than her usual.

-Ugh, you maniac... I'll train with you today, got that?- He sounded rather like commander.

-What?! And what's with 5th seat?-

-Triming his eyebrows.-

_You tell him...-_Vice-Captain?-

-As usuall, high on candy.-

_Lucky girl...-_Captain?-

-My life is in interest here, woman.-

_LIKE MINE ISN'T!!_ -Then, what about other--

-YOU were the only one in SIGHT! So I WILL train with YOU! Got it?- He turned his head around, and back.

-Who losses, treats at the bar.-

-Deal!-

-Then, follow me this way- Ikkaku shunpoed away, and so Hikari after him.

_Maaan, I'm so easy to hook on..._


End file.
